


Just A Dip And A Twist

by Buckets_Of_Stars



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Attempted Sexual Assault, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Complete, Crowley has a tail, Crowley is a GOOD Alpha goddamn it, Demonic Crowley, Dominant Crowley, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, No mpreg, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Omega Verse, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Rough Kissing, Scenting, Top Crowley (Good Omens), True Love, True Mates, submissive Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars
Summary: Crowley has a devil's tail.It's old news to him, something that he's had to deal with since he Fell from Heaven. The Alpha never put it too much use before, but when an ignorant human decides to try and harass his mate while they are in the bookshop, Crowley uses it for something both surprising and (after a bit of afterthought) incredibly hot.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 580





	Just A Dip And A Twist

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @the-pastel-peach and her wonderful art of Crowley with a classic devil’s tail. I honestly just adore the thought and wanted to write a little something to go along with it (plus make it Alpha/Omega because why not?) 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens or any related materials.

* * *

Before he got officially together with Aziraphale, Crowley really had no real use for his tail. 

Normally, he keeps it tucked away with a little demonic miracle, making it as small as possible in order to squeeze it into his tight pants. 

Style comes with a price after all. 

It’s not much to look at really, just a standard black tail with the signature arrow at the end. All demons have a form of this, most choosing to whip it around and smack those close to them while in Hell. 

Beelzebub, after getting repeatedly jabbed in the eye by someone’s out of control tail a few years back, made it a rule that, unless it was being used for something deemed “productive,” it must be kept out of sight and away from other demons faces. 

Now, everyone just kind of uses theirs to trip people. 

Anyways, since he had gotten together with Aziraphale and staying on Earth, Crowley had been allowing his tail out more often.

It’s resting against his thigh right now, miracled as invisible to any human that wandered into the bookshop. Aziraphale, however, can see it and he eyes both the tail and the red-head attached to it with keen, blue eyes before turning around with a bright, half-forced smile when a customer opens the front door with a ding. 

“Hello, my good fellow.” The Omega says, bustling over to the check-out counter and leaning against the side. “What can I do for you today?” 

The man—an Alpha, by the scent coming from his direction and the air in which he holds himself—glances around the shop, reaching up to push his dark hair from his face. 

Crowley is immediately put on edge, gritting his teeth to stall the fangs he can feel beginning to poke against his bottom lip. His tail snaps against his leg and Crowley shifts just a little bit closer to his mate and the customer. 

“Hi, yes, I was hoping you had a copy of this book?” The human says, pulling out his phone and clicking the screen. “This one here?”

Aziraphale squints at the screen, reaching down and tugging his reading glasses from around his neck. 

Crowley, if not for the fact that he wants to stay hidden, wants to see if this person is trustable before making himself known, would have let out a pleased rumble at the sight, forked tongue darting out to taste the delicious scent of his Omega as the angel shifts. 

His tail twitches against his calf.

“Oh, no, I’m afraid we don’t own that particular title, I’m afraid.” Aziraphale shakes his head, pulling his glasses off and tucking them back against his neck. “I would check the bookstore down the lane though, I’ve heard they have a lot more popular selections to choose from then my old shop.” 

“Actually, I think I’ll stick around here for a while. I quite enjoy the _view_.”

The human suddenly leans forward, his grin too friendly, his scent too strong, getting into Aziraphale’s personal space so quickly that the Omega doesn’t even have time to snarl his own warning. Crowley, however, is more than ready to intervene.

His growl of possessive fury shakes his chest, seeming to vibrate the ground as he stalks forward. The human, hazel eyes wide in panic and fear, whips around at the sound, stumbling backwards with his hands held up. 

Crowley pays him no mind, at least not at the moment, instead choosing to stretch his tail out, gently easing it up his startled husband’s pant leg. 

“Sssee that’s where you’re wrong.” Crowley hisses, his tail traveling up, wrapping itself around Aziraphale’s waist underneath the blonde’s shirt and coat. “You _will_ be leaving, correct?” 

Crowley punctuates his words with a firm squeeze against Aziraphale’s waist, wrapping his tail just a little bit tighter around his Omega, using both his arms and tail to tug Aziraphale back into his arms once he gets close enough, baring his fangs at the pale human in-front of them. 

“I-I—“ The human gasps, scent bitter with terror and Crowley snaps his jaw with pleasure from the smell. “Yes, yes, I-I’m going now-now.” 

“Crowley, Sir.” Aziraphale says, voice high and breathless, squirming just a little as his Alpha trails his tail down, rubbing the tip against his ass just slightly, enough for the blonde to bite his lip to stop from moaning. “Please, dearest, there is-is a customer.”

“But I thought he wasss jusssst leaving?” 

Rubbing his hands down his mate’s trembling arms, Crowley wraps around his husband, squeezing Aziraphale’s waist with both his hands and his tail. 

He glares at the still watching human, golden eyes blazing underneath his signature dark shades, baring his fangs before dipping his head and begins to press possessive, open mouth kisses along the creamy skin of Aziraphale’s neck. 

“Oh, God, _Alpha_ –” Aziraphale whimpers, just loud enough for Crowley to hear.

“Mine. Mine. _**Mine**_.”

The human, turning around so fast that he nearly bangs into the check-out desk, leaves a few seconds after that. He’s pushed out the door by a force so strong he ends up on his ass in the street, barely managing to not get hit by a passing car. 

“There.” Crowley says, sighing, raising his head with one last nip against Aziraphale’s jawline. “Sorry for interrupting your masterful lying skills, sweetheart, but that bastard wasn’t about to take no for an answer.” 

Aziraphale shakes himself, blinking away the Omega haze from his eyes long enough to smile sweetly up at Crowley, raising his arms to wrap around the demon’s neck.

“It’s fine, my dear.” He whispers, wiggling as Crowley’s tail slinks along his lower back. “I quite liked the-the devilish way you handled it, actually.”

Crowley smirks, tail flicking underneath Aziraphale’s button-up shirt. “Oh, really, dove?” 

“Hmm, yes, it was extremely—“ Letting out a keen when Crowley forces his tail between his trembling legs, Aziraphale tilts his head to the side, baring the already kiss bruised skin to his growling Alpha. “—extremely _sinful_ of you, darling.” 

Crowley grins, pressing a quick, deep kiss against Aziraphale’s lips before gathering his mate into his arms, tail still gently pulsing against Aziraphale’s ass and thighs. Aziraphale, for his part, whines at the sudden sensation, grip tightening against his Alpha’s neck as the red-head begins to lead them to the back room.

“Dances with the devil are never just a tango, my beautiful Omega.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D Kudos make my day and comments fuel my writing!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630349) by [AngstwithanP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstwithanP/pseuds/AngstwithanP)




End file.
